


Day 1: Famous Au

by LuciaStrawberry



Series: Pynch Week 2018 [1]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Actor! Ronan, College, F/M, Fluff, I'm Sorry, M/M, Older Characters, famous au, it's really bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 16:14:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15392550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciaStrawberry/pseuds/LuciaStrawberry
Summary: Day 1: Famous AuWhen Adam meets Ronan he doesn't think he'll fall in love with him, but he does. Everything is good until he discovers that Ronan has been keeping a secret from him.





	Day 1: Famous Au

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry, I really really hate this. I'm not used to writing in English yet, so that's why it's so bad. And I wasn't really inspired for this prompt, so let's hope the next days are gonna be better.

“Come on Adam! I really like him and I want you to meet him!” Blue stood in front of Adam with her arms crossed looking at him pleadingly.  
Adam shrugged apologetically. “I'm sorry, Blue. I have a shift at Boyd's.”  
Blue furrowed her eyebrows. “Bullshit! I know for a fact that Marc is working the shift today because he was whining about it all through class this morning. You just don't want to meet him because you have your stupid prejudices about him.”  
Adam scoffed and also crossed his arms in front of him. “Stupid prejudices you used to have as well until you met him. Blue, he is the personification of The Rich. His name is Richard Campbell Gansey the fucking Third. There were two others before him! And you're dating him!”  
Blue let her arms fall to her side and gave Adam a small smile. “I know, it's ridiculous, right? I thought the same thing about him in the beginning as well, but I promise you, he's different. Yes, he is completely naive about money but he feels bad about that. He's funny and caring and so passionate about the weirdest things. I honestly believe that you'll like him. And I want you to like him because you're my best friend and he is my boyfriend or whatever and I want you two to get along and right now you're the only one who's in the way of that.”  
Adam sighed and Blue grinned because they both knew he would come.  
“Thank you”, she said while hugging him.  
Adam rolled his eyes. “Yeah yeah, now get out of here so I can finish my essay.”  
“7 at Nino's, be punctual”, Blue ordered him as she closed the door. 

Adam was 15 minutes late when he stepped through the door of Nino's. He looked around and spotted Blue in one of the sitting booths at the far end of the diner. He walked up to the group of people, scratching the back of his head in the hope it would make him look apologetic. Blue noticed him first and glared at him. Her companions noticed her glare and turned around to look at Adam. Now he could actually see the people sitting at the table. The boy sitting across Blue was a boy with neat brown hair and hazel eyes. He wore a yellow polo shirt so bright, it rivalled the smile he was giving Adam. Without any introduction, Adam knew that was Richard Campbell Gansey the Third.  
Next to him sat an intimidating looking boy with a shaven head and striking blue eyes that were glaring at Adam, as if he was an intruder.  
“Hey”, Adam raised a hand as a greeting. “I'm Adam Parrish, sorry I'm late, my bike had a flat.”  
“You are driving a motorcycle?”, the boy with the shaven head asked incredulously.  
Adam furrowed his eyebrows confused. “No?”  
The boy looked confused for a moment until his eyes lit up and he grinned. “Bike like bicycle?” he snorted.  
Adam decided he already didn't like this guy. It was obvious that he was filthy rich as well.  
Blue cleared her throat and smiled at Adam calmingly. “Adam, why don't you sit down and I'll introduce everyone?”  
Adam did as he asked and sat down next to her. She pointed at the boy in front of her. “This is Richard Gansey.”  
Richard Gansey offered Adam his hand and another bright smile. “You can call me Gansey, it's nice to finally meet you, Adam.”  
Adam just nodded and shook the hand offered to him.  
“The asshole to Gansey's right is Ronan Lynch. You might recognize him.”  
Adam looked at Blue confused. “Why should I recognize him?”  
Everyone at the table stared at Adam and he furrowed his eyebrows. “What?”, he turned to Ronan. “Do I know you or what's your deal?”  
Suddenly Ronan started to grin and shook his head. “No, we don't know each other. I think the midget here has something confused.”  
Instantly Blue started to argue with Ronan about the nickname while Gansey looked at Adam helplessly.  
“Does this happen a lot?”, Adam asked him.  
Gansey looked between Blue and Ronan who were throwing snarky remarks at each other.  
“What? Ronan insulting or provoking her or Blue going up like a bomb?” Gansey grinned and Adam actually chuckled and watched the debacle in front of him. 

After that initial meeting, they started to hang out more. Sometimes Henry and Noah, friends of Gansey and Ronan would join them, but more often than not it was just the four of them. And due to Blue and Gansey being ridiculously in love with each other, most of the times it would be just Adam and Ronan. They would go on drives in Ronan's BMW so they could get out of the apartment Ronan shared with Gansey. 

“Do you believe in Aliens?” asked Adam one night as he lay next to Ronan on the hood of the BMW, staring up at the stars. Ronan was silent for a moment until, “What the fuck is that for a question?”  
Adam shrugged. “I don't know, we're looking at the stars, it's so quiet, just got me thinking.”  
Adam could feel when Ronan turned to look at him. “I don't believe in little green people with antennas, I do believe that there is something out there. Would be fucking self-absorbed to think we're the only life out there.”  
Adam nodded. “Do you believe in God?”  
“I was raised a Catholic and we went to church every Sunday.”  
Now Adam turned to Ronan and found himself staring into those ice-blue eyes right in front of him. Ronan was so close that Adam could feel his breath on his face. “That wasn't the question. You could be raised one way and still believe in other things. Or else everyone would just end up being exactly like their parents.”  
Ronan furrowed his brows and his eyes flicked over Adam's face. “I do believe in God. And I believe that everyone is a little bit like their parents.”  
Adam closes his eyes for just a second. “That's not true. It can't be true.”  
Now Ronan is staring into Adam's eyes. “Why's that?”  
Adam shakes his head and takes a deep breath. “There are so many people out there that are better than their parents. I don't think that you always come after your parents. At least I hope so.”  
Adam knew that his voice had started to sound a little bit desperate.  
Ronan was staring at him with a strange look in his eyes. “Your parents aren't nice people?”  
Adam snorted. “I'm deaf in one ear.” And he didn't have to explain anything, Ronan understood and he just nodded. “Fucking assholes.” 

Manibus.  
Adam found the lotion in his car, shitbox like Ronan liked to call it. He knew the lotion was from Ronan, nobody else would go through the effort of breaking into his car and leaving something written in Latin. It was such a Ronan thing to do.  
That night Adam spent a lot of time thinking about ice-blue eyes, shaved heads and tattooed backs. 

“I don't think this is a good idea, Lynch.”  
“What? You're scared?”  
“No.”  
“Then just fucking go!”  
They raced in their shopping carts down the hill, adrenaline pumping through their veins.  
Adam stared at the scrapes on his knees and elbows during the night thinking about Ronan's loud laugh.

It was Ronan's 22nd birthday. A quiet night at the barns of Ronan's parents.  
Henry, Gansey and Blue had several discussions over politics. Noah sat by and laughed about Gansey getting himself further into trouble with Blue. Ronan kissed Adam. Ronan kissed Adam. Ronan kissed Adam.  
Adam kissed back. 

“So are we boyfriends now?” Adam asked while laying on Ronan's chest with Ronan's fingers carding through his hair.  
“Yes dipshit, we are boyfriends”, Ronan snorted.  
Adam smiled and laid his hearing ear on Ronan's chest, listening for his boyfriend's heartbeat. 

“Do you maybe wanna go on a date sometime?”  
Ronan raised his eyebrows. “A date? What, like a fucking picnic in the park? We're already dating, y'know?”  
Adam rolled his eyes. “Yes I know, but I thought it would be nice to just go on a real date. Like dinner, or the movies or something.”  
Now Ronan looked at Adam. “The movies? Why would you go to the movies?”  
Adam furrowed in brows in confusion. “Because the movies are nice? C'mon Ro, there's an action movie coming out this week. You should like it. It's got exploding cars in it.”  
Ronan shook his head. “No. No movies.”

It wasn't until a week later that Adam connected the dots. The staring and whispering of teenage girls on the streets (he'd just assumed they thought Ronan was attractive), Blue's comment when she introduced Ronan, Ronan's unwillingness to go to the movies.  
“So, I got us tickets to the new action movie”, Adam said casually to Ronan who was currently making scrambled eggs in the kitchen.  
“What? I told you I don't want to go to the movies” came Ronan's response.  
Adam nodded. “Yeah, I wonder why.”  
There had to be something in his voice because Ronan stopped and turned around to look at Adam, his whole demeanour tense. “You know.”  
Adam snorted. “That you're a world-famous actor? Yeah, I found out when I bought tickets for the movie you're in.”  
Ronan nodded and looked to the ground. “You're angry.”  
Adam shook his head. “I'm confused. And yes, I'm pissed. Why didn't you tell me? Did you think I was too stupid to find out one day? Did you find it funny that I didn't recognize you? Poor trailer kid without a TV doesn't recognize his famous boyfriend!”  
Ronan's head shot up and he stared at Adam in shock. “No”, he took a step towards Adam. “No, I swear that wasn't it.”  
“Then what was it?”  
Ronan ran his hands over his head in desperation. “I just”, he let out a groan. “I liked you okay? When I saw you for the first time I was just so gone for you. And when you didn't recognize me as that actor who plays stupid straight guys in stupid action movies I was relieved because it was like I got a fresh start. I don't even like being an actor, I like being behind the camera way more but sometimes it just doesn't go that way. And I swear, I wanted to tell you, but I didn't know how.”  
Adam looked at his boyfriend in contemplation.  
“I'm sorry.” Ronan's eyes were desperate. “I-I love you, Adam.”  
At that Adam took a harsh breath. His heart thumped in his chest and his throat went dry.  
“I love you too, Ro. Just don't ever lie to me.”  
“Never. I'm sorry.”


End file.
